


Scaling

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternative Dragon lore, Dimension Travel, Female mastrubation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magical Accidents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Ritual orgies, Slow Build, Surrealism, Villains, black magic, dragons are aliens, mastrubation, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Monsta X comes by a very strange egg, and for a bit they think they're getting a chicken. But Changkyun at least knows chicken eggs don't have scales. The internet told him so.Chaos ensues with an explosion of romance and dragon fire.





	1. Egg

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to you that I am not crazy...Ok I don't swear it. But I wrote this mess anyway...Or I should say am writing this mess. Welcome to the train wreck known as hunger writing. Please strap in. 
> 
> This is all Saavi's fault, really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inadvertently Kihyun buys a dragon egg that shouldn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, this fic is not about the ship. I repeat the fic is not about the ship. The fic is about MX raising a dragon and the ship is plot related witchery. (probably)

“What the hell kind of egg is that Kihyun?” Changkyun tried to keep his voice down, really he did but what was he was supposed to do when he saw an egg like that mixed in with their others? He’d seen it just the other day, with all of the other eggs he hadn’t eaten because those were for Wonho’s weird health stuff, and it hadn’t looked like it did now. Kihyun for his part only looked at him over his shoulder with exasperation and too much attitude for an early morning. Though Changkyun supposed it was a Monday morning. 

“It’s an egg Changkyun, like all the other eggs. The lady who sold them to me explained that her daughter had dyed a few of them. I told you this.” Kihyun tried to keep his voice calm, collected, and a lot cooler than his temper was feeling. It was six o’clock in the morning on a Monday, he wasn’t in the mood for anything louder than a quiet whisper. None of them would be after the night they’d had last night and he knew it. He also knew that Changkyun knew it, and felt the same way if his flinch at his own voice was any indication. 

Changkyun did his best not to outright scowl at the taller, older, and generally level headed male behind him. It was to be expected to get that kind of response after all, they’d both already complained about their hangovers. Mondays were the worst because they almost always had hangovers in the morning from something. Last night it had been a new drink that Minhyuk had suggested, bought, and then added whatever the hell he wanted to. A normal occurance really, he’d have thought they’d learn by now after six years of friendship.

They didn’t. But that had nothing to do with what Changkyun was seeing in the fridge. Still, he decided to bring it up later. Later was definitely not going to get him socked by the hangry looking Shownu who ambled into the kitchen. Not that Shownu would ever, at least Changkyun had never seen him ever. It was always a risk he’d rather not take when it came to the elder and food. So he instead grabbed what he was supposed to and turned back to his own part of fixing breakfast. Shownu fell in line beside him at the counter. The egg, or whatever it really was could wait. 

At least that was the plan that Changkyun laid down as he lost himself in his work. Cooking for a house of seven was never easy, well it was. He just didn’t like admitting it was easy because then the others didn’t praise him as much and he lived on their praises. So did Kihyun, but that was neither here nor there. Shownu on the other hand hated waiting for food and had started helping them when he woke up early enough to do so. Which wasn’t quite as often as Changkyun and Kihyun would have liked, but they’d never say so. 

Breakfast making was a smooth affair, so smooth that Changkyun did almost forgot about the egg that didn’t look like any egg he’d ever seen. Instead losing his thoughts in what he was making which was an overly complicated dish that was their hangover cure that wasn’t hair of the dog. And even though the results were sometimes mixed, it usually worked. It was something Hyungwon had picked up somewhere. Changkyun thought it was pintrest, but Hyungwon had refused to reveal his sources. 

“Can’t we find a new hangover cure?” Jooheon asked as he opened the fridge to find something to wash out his mouth. Sure the recipe worked, but did that really make it worth it? He certainly didn’t think so and had been saying so since they’d started using it. But just like then everyone ignored him, holding their heads and staring out into oblivion. Their taste buds as fried as their brains. He’d only just looked away from them when he saw it out of the corner of his eye, bright pink and definitely not an egg, even though it was with the others. Involuntarily he let out a shriek that hurt his own eardrums. 

“What the hell Jooheon?” Wonho looked over at the resident scaredy cat and wondered what he could have possibly seen in the fridge worth screaming over. Kihyun, Changkyun, and Shownu had all obviously looked in the fridge to cook so there shouldn’t be anything in there that was startling, unless they’d planned it. Though he’d seen all three of them flinch from the noise, the painkillers having not kicked in yet. For any of them. And with one look he knew Minhyuk might commit murder, even though it was Jooheon, if he screamed again. 

“There’s an egg, a not egg in here!” Jooheon’s voice roused Changkyun from his post hangover cure slump and had him looking at the fridge door. And he pulled himself up enough to get a closer look, against his shoulder he could feel Wonho’s sturdy chest leaning over him to look to. It was the same thing he’d seen that morning only bigger. As if in the hour or so since he’d last looked at it, it had doubled in size. “It’s not an egg right?” Jooheon’s voice was lower now and his eyes were wide. 

“I don’t think so?” Changkyun answered looking over at Kihyun, the one who knew the most about these things. The farm they were staying on might be Changkyun’s grandmother’s but that didn’t mean he knew anything. A hindsight really when he’d agreed to come to America to clean it up and live there for awhile. Well, not really. He’d agreed to take care of it for a summer and fix up what he could. His best friends here with him had decided on their own to join him in the endeavor. He got the feeling they were all fleeing from lives they weren’t quite ready to live now that they’d all graduated. 

Wonho looked from Jooheon, to Changkyun, then back to the ‘egg’. It was pink for one, and for two it was only roughly oval shaped now that it was sprouting little pink, things. He wasn’t sure what they were but they looked like a dark pink with a different texture and he was sure feel, than the egg shell that was underneath. “Maybe it’s a fertile egg and we’ll get a chicken? Didn’t Kihyun say some of the eggs were dyed?” He looked over at Kihyun for confirmation, but the shorter male wasn’t looking at him. He was having a staring contest with Changkyun. 

“I did.” Kihyun answered Wonho after finally looking away from their youngest. No matter how many times his eyes asked him what he knew about it the answer was nothing. In his opinion, if anyone should know it should be Changkyun. The one with the science major. “Maybe Wonho is right.” He sighed and looked at the others around the table, they were all looking from him to the fridge. Idly he wondered how he became the know it all, and if it was just because he knew how to clean without having to resort to Google.

“It is a chicken egg.” Minhyuk yawned to himself while elbowing Hyungwon back awake to join the discussion, and out of envy. His head was pounding and he didn’t know how the tall lanky man could sleep when he knew his head felt the same way. “Should we try to incubate it then?” He suggested when no one else was giving out ideas. “It’s not like we can just kill it right?” He saw Hyungwon nodding next to him, his hair flapping over his forehead. If he didn’t know the other was growing it out he’d have told him to cut it. 

“We can do that.” It was Shownu who spoke and Changkyun bit down the objection he was about to voice. He was pretty sure of one thing at least. And that was that chicken eggs didn’t grow scales, it was something he was at least pretty positive of. But he wasn’t about to say it now. Shownu was their unofficial decider on all things, even things that had to do with the repairs. There was just something about the way he decided things they could all follow. “For now, let’s figure out how to do that?” 

They all nodded so Changkyun resolved to himself that even though this farm wasn’t intended for livestock it soon would be. Or a chicken a least. If that was what was in the egg, he doubted it. Really he did. But he’d talk to Kihyun about it later. And maybe take his computer into the town to get actual signal to look everything up. Then he’d have the others buy whatever it was that was needed to incubate a chicken egg while they were there. Later though, after a nap he decided closing the fridge door. The egg was doing just fine in there so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. But my returning readers already know that. If you're new here, you'll learn. ^.^


	2. Scaling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is awoken by the strangest dream, or is it really a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know where roughly where I'm going with this so I've added a few tags. There will probably be more later. So keep an eye out if that's your thing. This might get darker than I thought? Or we're taking a bright, sparkles, and sunshine route. I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> However I can tell you for sure that I'm having fun with this.

It had been three hours, or roughly so when Hyungwon ventured into the kitchen after everyone had laid down for their pre lunch nap. It wasn’t like any of them were going to work on the farm or any repairs until late afternoon on a Monday to begin with. Though if Hyungwon had his way he wouldn’t be awake now either, but he kept having a weird dream. Even though he could normally sleep through them or roll over and fall back asleep whenever they popped up, this time he couldn’t. For every time he tried his usual methods the dream followed him, starting exactly where it had left off. 

Not that it had done the dream any good, he still couldn’t recall it once he’d sat up in the four poster bed that took up most of his bedroom. He was still trying to recall it as he yawned and opened the fridge to grab a glass of cool, filtered water. The tap water wasn’t bad, something that the United States had going for it at least, but it wasn’t what he was used to either. None of it was. But he’d come out here to help Changkyun, at least that’s what they’d all said. Deep inside, where he was mostly honest with himself, he wasn’t quite sure. In a lot of ways it felt like they were running. 

He pushed that deep thought away, back to the recesses of his mind where it belonged. Where he could pretend it didn’t exist and stared at the egg, well what had started as an egg that they were also pretending didn’t exist. Long enough to nap at least. None of them were quite alive enough on a Monday morning to do anything else. Not until they’d woken up, taken the hangover cure, and then slept it off until about ten or so. Then it was a normal day like usual. Trying to fix stuff, that really they’d already fixed a month ago and were trying to prolong their excuse to not return. 

Shaking his head he reminded himself he was decidedly not thinking about that, and stared at the egg more. It was nestled between a blue and purple egg, both eggs Kihyun had said were dyed. Hyungwon hadn’t wanted to argue, but he was pretty sure that eggs needed boiled to be dyed. But what did he know? He was only a model and music major, who didn’t touch anything to do with cooking, not even ramen. He’d been repeatedly begged not to so often after they’d all met in the dorms that he just stopped. Still, he didn’t think this was normal.

The egg, or what they were still calling an egg had started out pink. It was still pink, and the ‘little pink things’ that Jooheon had told him about, cause he hadn’t seen it before, were now covering the whole thing. And from what Hyungwon could tell it had gotten bigger. Maybe not since that morning but it was definitely pushing the other eggs away from itself. Without thinking he picked it up and put it on the middle shelf, surprisingly the egg stayed there, sitting up all on its own. He blinked rubbing his fingers over his palm, those had felt like metal scales. 

“What are you doing up?” Minhyuk’s voice brought Hyungwon from the thought and for just a second he remembered his dream with perfect clarity. It had been this. This exact moment over, and over, and over again. From the glass of water in his hand, cold and drinkable to the feeling of metallic residue on his fingertips. Even down to the way Minhyuk’s hair crumpled hair and his squinty eyes from still being sleepy. Then the thought was gone as he shook his head and closed the fridge. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Hyungwon had expected the eyebrow raise, but the feeling of expecting didn’t match the feeling of seeing the dream had given him. It made something inside him feel hollow, empty in a way he’d never felt before. The snort was expected too and the noise broke whatever mood Hyungwon had found himself falling into. Minhyuk was good at that, bringing him out of his moods in the way Hyungwon was good for others. He supposed it was because they’d been together so long. Even before college. 

“Well you’re not alone.” Minhyuk sighed and took a seat at the table, stifling a yawn behind his hand. “How does it look?” He didn’t bother to voice what he was talking about he knew Hyungwon would know, always knew. Though he did motion to the fridge with his hand. He’d almost fooled himself into thinking the ‘egg’ thing this morning wasn’t real, it couldn’t have been real. Which was why he was awake, well that and the dream he kept having. His answer never came as they both jumped when the others filed into the kitchen, Jooheon already louding proclaiming what he’d name the chicken.

For a second they all stood there looking at each other, blinking. It was extremely rare for all of them to wake this early and altogether. Minhyuk remembered his dream. It was this, this moment, and a little more. It was the feeling of this moment that for just a second they were all connected, on the same wavelength, and existed in time and space and that was important. He could recall it all as if he were staring at it while he lay in bed. A painting behind his eyelids. The way Changkyun’s mouth slammed shut, Jooheon’s hair sticking up, Shwonu’s glasses a bit crooked, Wonho’s belly scratching, and Kihyun’s robe. 

It was a scene he’d seen millions of times it felt like, but truly Minhyuk had never seen it so clearly like this. All the little details captured in his mind. And for just that moment it felt the air was humming, that there was a sound of it pounding in his ears harder than the hangover headache had. Then it was gone, everyone was moving blinking again and looking around. As if they’d felt it too. Hyungwon even had backed away from the fridge, his water almost spilling in his haste. And for a minute Minhyuk wondered what they’d become. Then it was over, just as quickly as it had begun.

“We should get ready to go to town.” Shownu’s voice further broke the moment as he straightened his glasses and wondered why everything was so tense. It had never been like that before in the six years they’d known each other. Even when they’d first met, though those days had been awkward they hadn’t been like that. “Whose laptop should we bring?” He added just to untense the air a little bit more. It got him a look, and he remembered that only he had a real laptop anymore. Everyone else had tablets. “Or tablet.” He added scratching his cheek. 

“We can bring mine.” Changkyun offered taking a seat at the table, the furthest from the fridge he could get. “I need some things from the library anyway and I have some books to return.” He looked at the time and regretted it, the library wasn’t even open yet. Normally none of them would be up yet on a Monday. Though he knew that wasn’t a problem with how long the drive into town was. There was an awkward silence that followed his words and for the first time since they’d met he wondered about it. 

Silences didn’t normally last around them, but it was now. As all of them refused to go near or look at the fridge, instead settling around the table, going so far as to move the chair that was in front of it. Changkyun wondered if they should talk about it, but the words caught in his throat. There was something niggling in the back of his mind that told him that this change, this awkwardness was just the beginning. That there were more to come, and they would be even harder to overcome. 

Without word they slowly went back to their rooms, the air oddly thick the same way it had been when they walked in. Minhyuk wondered why they’d all gathered in the kitchen at all. There was a perfectly good reason for him to have come in here. At least he’d thought there was when he had done it. But the only one he’d seen do anything in the kitchen was Hyungwon. He, himself hadn’t done anything either. But he tried not to think about it as he dressed. There was a lot he was actively trying not to think about. Like the fact they’d been in the United States for months now, summer was ending. 

No one had said anything about it. Just like they never mentioned money, though he knew that personally he was running a bit low. He still had plenty to buy a plane ticket to leave, he’d even ventured to travel website in the last few days. But he hadn’t looked at any tickets. He had looked at jobs though, just a few in the town and he knew he wasn’t the only one. Hyungwon had too. And he suspected so had the others. Even though the only useful major among theirs was Shownu’s, at least the one he’d graduated with. 

He refused to dwell on it, instead making his way down to the truck they drove when they went into town. They actually had a car too, but they rarely used it anymore. It wouldn’t fit all of them the way the truck would. Not that the truck was supposed to, but they did it anyway. As it seems a lot of their neighbors did as well as they saw them all piled into trucks and cars at least two deeper than the law allowed. He wasn’t judging though. After all, it seemed like the countryside had its own set of rules. 

“I’ll drive.” Shownu offered as he looked at all of them standing in front of the truck. They only fit if they did it a certain way. Which always left him or Wonho driving honestly. He didn’t mind it that much. In a way it made him feel good to know that was protecting them by driving safe. Not that Wonho didn’t, but Wonho driving didn’t give him that feeling. No one objected and it made him smile watching them all pile in, and not for the first time he prayed playing the stocks would pay off so he could buy them a van, a rover, or something to fit them more comfortably and safely. 

Changkyun sighed as he stretched out of the truck and into the library parking lot. He’d spent the whole drive holding his books to his chest and trying not to move too much in Jooheon’s lap. It was never easy, but he managed. Looking at the sky he wondered if he’d miss it if or when they got a new vehicle. He had the feeling he would as he headed to the door just as it was being unlocked. The librarian gave him a funny look as she let him in, her graying hair pulled into a stern bun that didn’t match. He knew why she’d given him the look though. 

Ignoring her was easy as he waved goodbye to the others who hadn’t left the truck. They were planning to go buy lumber to build a chicken coop. He still wasn’t sure they were getting a chicken, but he couldn’t think of anything else it could be. So he set to work to find out about chickens, from what they’d need to do to make sure the egg hatched to raising it in a pet like way. He was at least pretty sure that was possible at least. So if nothing else he’d do his part and hope the others didn’t have their hopes set too high. 

Wonho frowned at Changkyun’s back as he walked into the library. For some reason he’d gotten the feeling that the maknae wasn’t going to find answers there. He shook the feeling off though as they pulled up to the hardware store. This was where he was in his element, where he truly excelled and not just in the carrying of lumber. But also in finding the best of it and knowing what to do with it. Well he wasn’t exactly the only one who knew what to do with it, they’d all been working with and making repairs with wood for a while now. They weren’t experts, but they were good. 

Good enough that Wonho felt confident he could build the coop without a blueprint or looking up how. He’d rebuilt most of the garage himself too. It was only after being here he wondered if he should have pursued something more creative. More productive. But he didn’t regret coming and finding out. If there was anything he regretted it was that he hadn’t thought to save more money. He stopped thinking about it though as soon as he saw the piles of wood. There were other things to think about, less pressing things to think about. 

Jooheon watched as Shownu and Wonho went about picking out wood while Minhyuk and Hyungwon looked over bird feed. He found himself looking at the premade chicken coops, that were probably cheaper than building one, and found that he couldn’t bring them up. He got the feeling as he watched Wonho and Shownu choose more wood than a bird coop of any kind would ever need that something was off. Had been off since Kihyun had bought those eggs. But he couldn’t find the words to say so. He got the feeling none of them could find the words to say so.

Instead words got caught in his throat and a feeling in the back of his mind exploded when Minhyuk and Hyungwon came over to him. They weren’t carrying any bird food, even though he’d heard them agreeing on a feed. And somehow that felt right. Everything felt right in the same way it felt off. They had just finished paying for the lumber, even though Jooheon knew it was an excessive amount when his phone rang. It was Changkyun, and the others gathered around him to listen in as he put him on speakerphone.

“Hyungs, it’s a not a chicken in that egg.” Changkyun’s voice was steady, but also shaking in a way that said he was outside the library swaying on his feet as he spoke. Before Jooheon could ask him what he meant though the maknae continued. “It can’t be a chicken in that egg.” Changkyun’s voice was a little higher pitched, but Jooheon couldn’t help smiling at Wonho’s question of how he knew and Changkyun’s flippant response of. “The internet told me so.” Then he requested they come get him, so they did, and the whole ride back all Jooheon could think about was what was in that egg if not a chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts as always valued and adored.
> 
> Also I'm planning to and have buried a bunch of facts/trivia about Monsta X and Monbebe in this. So let's play a game of who can spot them? They aren't all obvious. ^ . ~


	3. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsta X ask some hard questions and make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?  
> I am going to warn you now there will be a couple of chapters coming up that are not from the perspective of known characters. Common in fantasy, not so common in fics. Also time, well it's a lovely wibbly-wobbly mendable flow. <3

Kihyun frowned as they all sat around the kitchen table for the third time in the same day, with two of those times having nothing to do with food. Lunch had been a quick bite in town before they’d headed back. Theories flowing but no answers to what the egg in their fridge was. No answers at all really, just a lot of lumber and a dead end. They’d stopped by their neighbor’s, the one who Kihyun could have sworn sold him the eggs and she’d denied even seeing him since last Wednesday. The usual day she came around selling eggs and informed him that she wouldn’t have had enough to sell him more on Friday. 

She was also really confused at how he knew her daughter had dyed some of the eggs she hadn’t sold him. Of course he didn’t have any answers and apologized for bothering her. Which led them here, back to the table with an egg, whose appearance they couldn’t explain. And if it weren’t for the egg now sitting on the table proper it might have felt like deja vu. But as it stood Kihyun could only note that the egg looked different, again. Bigger, scalier, and starkly pink against the wood grain of the table. He knew there had to be an explanation for it, both its appearance and who had sold it to him.

“And you’re sure it was the neighbor that sold you the eggs?” Jooheon knew he was repeating himself, as well as everyone else when he asked the question. To which Kihyun nodded without nagging about it. Because the question though repeated several times already, was still quite valid. Actually there were a lot of questions that they’d all repeated in varying tones of inquisitiveness that were still valid and equally unanswered. This was just one in a long line of many. 

Sighing Changkyun looked around the kitchen, seeing the various small appliances they used regularly out on the counter. Most of them were old and aged. There was a toaster he recalled from his childhood still in working order while the coffee pot had been replaced. Not but a month ago they’d removed the electric can opener that had been implanted in the cabinets. He still remembered where it was. He could hear the others still hotly debating the egg, not egg on the table. But he had nothing to input. He was just as lost as they were. 

As Changkyun’s eyes drifted to the window above the sink, with its small lace curtains he recalled something else. Someone else. His grandmother, she’d been a hardy woman and intelligent, but he remembered some of the stories she used to tell him when he visited. Some of them were wivestales, but there were others he had all but forgotten. Tales that came back to him as he saw the branches of the large tree in the yard sway with the wind. He wasn’t sure who was talking when he spoke up, his voice a bit hollow. “My grandma used to tell me there was a goddess around here.” 

Minhyuk paused in his argument that one of them had to be pranking the others and looked at their maknae. Changkyun wasn’t looking at any of them, or even the egg. He was looking out the window where a small bit of sunlight was coming through. It was getting late without their notice. “Are you saying you think it was a goddess that sold Kihyun the eggs?” He tried to keep his voice level, accepting, and free of horror. Instead he lifted an eyebrow and raised his suspicion of Changkyun by about thirty percent. 

“I didn’t think there were goddesses in the United States?” Wonho couldn’t help following Minhyuk’s question with his own. From what he’d known, and heard about the United States they were mostly Christian and believers in one god. With not enough faith to save a dying candle. Though he supposed the explanation made more sense than the answers they’d come to on their own. Even if Minhyuk’s pranking theory had a leg to stand on, none of them were coming forward. Not to mention none of them had the time to do anything to the egg while they were in town.

“Native Americans had goddesses.” Changkyun felt like his voice was very far away when he said it. He’d have thought the same as Wonho if it weren’t for his grandma. “But I can’t think of anything else it could be.” He finished looking into the eyes of the others around the table, each of them looked just as panicked as he felt about the whole thing. Because sure, right now it was an egg, but the thing about eggs is they hatch. And none of them had any idea what was going to come out of it. 

Silence settled around the table and Shownu knew that they needed to figure out what they were going to do with the egg. He also knew that they would all look to him. And he wasn’t any surer what they should do with it than he had been earlier that morning. But they’d follow whatever he said, just like they’d done the last few months, years really. And it was only in moments like these he wondered if that was a good thing, if being the unofficial leader was truly for him. Before he could say anything though Hyungwon spoke. 

“Couldn’t we just throw it away?” Hyungwon wasn’t sure where the suggestion had come from. It felt like it bubbled up from the depths of his soul, in the way all questions that needed asked did. The same way all thoughts that needed a voice did, just so they could be turned down. This question felt the same way and he was relieved when all the faces around him looked horror stricken at the suggestion. But he didn’t know why. The suggestion made sense, they weren’t equipped to handle whatever came out of the egg. Still...

Minhyuk felt something in him shift, a tight pull at Hyungwon’s suggestion. A complete and utter no that filled his being. A feeling that he could physically feel from the others sat around the table. A feeling that in a way reminded him of that morning, the clarity in which he recalled his dream came to mind. The tight feeling of a bond as they all rejected the notion as one. The word no filling the air in seven voices. Even Hyungwon’s joining them. In a way it felt like they were slipping towards something inevitable. 

“Whatever is in the egg is alive, struggling to stay so. I don’t think we should kill it.” Jooheon could almost feel the heads nodding around the table as if they were in his own. It was an odd sensation, a gravity that didn’t quite belong when they were only talking about the outcome of an egg. But he got the feeling that this egg was more than they were expecting. Would bring more than just a new life into the world. He couldn’t put words to that thought.

Shownu looked around the table, all eyes were on him just like he’d known they would be. And this time, with all of their voices heard and their torn expressions he knew. He knew the answer. It felt like he’d known the answer all along. From when the egg had first changed to when he and Wonho settled on more lumber than they knew they needed. As if they’d known it wasn’t a chicken, but whatever it was they were keeping it. And it would keep them. “I agree.” His voice rumbled in answer, as if the decision were final and bigger than it felt. 

Wonho felt a tightness in his chest at the answer, the realization they were keeping it. A sudden knowledge that they were no longer running away. He pushed the thought aside instead asking the important question. “How do we incubate it?” He looked around the startled faces, the faces of those who just realized with a jolt that they were out of their depth. He felt out of his depth too. The blueprints he’d been thinking up for the chicken coop came to mind as he finally looked back down at the egg. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt happy. 

Hyungwon yawned, rubbing his stomach as he looked around the table, to the fridge, then back to the egg. It seemed perfectly content to stay right where it was at. Central to everything in the home. The place they all gathered regularly. “It was doing just fine in the fridge before why don’t we see how it does out here.” He pointed to where the egg was at, looking down his finger he felt a spark travel from it to him. He ignored it and went on. “So far it hasn’t required anything to grow.” 

Kihyun sighed looking at the egg, fully looking at it. He was still having trouble accepting what was going on. But even so he nodded. “It isn’t really in the way so it can stay there. And if it doesn’t seem to do so well we can put it back in the fridge. I can make room for it.” He looked at Shownu to get his approval, the other was already nodding. “If that’s settled then I’m going to get started on dinner.” He glanced at Changkyun only to see him rising with him. For the moment things were settled. Though in the back of his mind, Kihyun still wondered who sold him those eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Any ideas? I'm excited to write more.


	4. Incubation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dimension crossing witch, Infiniti returns from giving her dragon eggs to a likely hatching candidates. 
> 
> Or in other words, meet villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am super, super excited to write this villain. She's lovely. Please be kind though because I don't write many villains. I do hope you'll love her like I do.... even though she's definitely here own kind of evil.

Stepping out of the circle of candles Infiniti smiled, a self satisfaction settling into her bones as she stared at her own reflection. Her reflection smiled back at her from the only mirror of the six that surrounded the circle of candles that wasn't clouded over with fog. They both knew what came next. But in this dimension she was the only one that could move. So she did, stepping up to it. Her voice filling the cavern around her as she spoke the incantation she'd used before only backward. 

In the mirror she watched, her reflection, the piece of her soul she'd sent out, it remained silent. It only brought a smile to her face as she touched the mirror, through the mirror. It's surface a metallic liquid that parted around her fingers. Allowing them through it while reflecting them back on her own body. Outside the mirror. She could feel the slide of her own smooth fingers over her dusty purple nipples. From them she could feel the power building, she followed it with her nails twisting under the hardened nubs. Flipping her whole hands to cup her breasts from the base up.

Each finger landed on a metallic star, her birthright, the source of her magic, that flowed from under her breasts to her neck. The line she followed ended at her collar bones in a large star. While at her sides the lines circled back up her shoulder blades, then flowed up her spine to end at a larger star at the nape of her neck. Through the touch of the front stars in the mirror she could feel heat pooling between her legs. She could also see the stars on her reflected body light at her continued touch.

If she were to look down she knew she'd see the stars on her true body glowing as well. The purples and pinks eating away at the darkness. She didn't bother. She knew what she'd see, what she saw every time she used this spell. Instead she looped her fingers back down her stomach, lower to the beginning of new stars that started on her hips. They fell away quickly, backward, circling above the curve of her perfect ass to end in yet another large star at the small of her back. The same purples and pinks as the rest of the stars. 

These stars she didn't trace though instead cupping her hand against her reflected sex. Working her fingers into it, she could feel them wiggling inside herself. Touching and not touching where she wanted them to. Until the heat she felt amplified between herselves. She watched through half lidded eyes as her reflected self's mouth opened. Felt as her fingers rubbed against the purple nub between her legs, feeling the power flow through her, escalating. The chant ending as she drew a deep breath, moaning inwardly at the feel of her own hands against her white skin. 

Release was a fleeting feeling, reality crashing into her with her hand against metal. The mirror now fogged over like the rest. She could no longer see her reflection looking back at her. Nor the way the light caught the shine of iridescent purple hidden in her white skin as she moved around the circle closing it. Her soft lilac hair fell loosely around her as she stood at the center freeing it and her soul at the same time. The candles were out, and the only light in the dark cavern was now that of the inner glow of her naked body. The only sound the small puffs of breath she took from exertion. 

It was minutes before she stepped from the circle again. Leaving the rock hewn room slowly, never turning back. She knew not to turn back, not yet. The feeling of cool air against her skin refreshed her, lifting long hairs to float on the breeze. The pressure she'd felt in the room she had just left lifted as well. The spell was ended. She turned back and smiled wider than before. The mirrors were just mirrors, reflecting daylight back at her from the cave entrance in front of her. Her current destination now that she was done.

Grabbing her robe, discarded on the hook she covered herself, though not in modesty. But to protect her from the winds of the cliffside as she stepped up to the entrance of the cave she called home. From it she stared at the peach sky and for just a moment allowed herself to think of home. Deep in her bones Infiniti could feel how far away she was from it, how far she'd just traveled. Though she knew she'd go farther, would go to the end of the universe itself for her desires. In comparison Earth wasn't that far. It had been strange though, so different from her homeworld and current home. 

She thought back to the strange blue sky that mirrored the color of her own eyes, even in the way it shifted colors. The same way her own eyes did in the light. Then there was the green of grasses she'd never forget the smell of, no matter how long it was between visits to that dimension. Her last visit had been well over three hundred years ago. And while their sun had been just as yellow now as then the planet itself had changed along with the life that walked on it. Humans particularly, who had advanced into bigger societies.

They'd never be as advanced as her own people, that she'd known from their lack of magic. But they did occasionally have what she required to hatch the dragon's eggs. Like they had three hundred years ago, on her last visit. Though unlike then it had taken her time to find a bond strong enough to nurture a dragon. It had been easy enough to disguise herself and sell the human the eggs along with a few common earth eggs. For despite the lack of magic Earth had an abundance of psychic connection and that to a dragon egg was just as important as magic. 

It was the one thing she could not provide herself or she'd never have taken on the risk of cross dimensional traveling. But no matter how strong her magic, a three star in a world of ones, it wouldn't hatch her new dragons. She held out her hand, the other tight against her robe keeping it held closed as she extended the slight psychic ability she had. With it she called on her dragons, three fully grown females. The pets from her childhood, creatures of a time before any war over them started. They were a dying breed that she alone kept watch over, as her mother had taught over a century ago. 

She smiled as she felt the shift in the winds, a pull on her soul, the approach of her dragons. In the distance she could see them, in her mind she could feel them. And as they landed at the edge of the cliff, graceful and careful. She smiled wider at how delicately they treated her after all this time. They'd been with her ever since her fiftieth birthday. Their eggs had been a dowry of sorts. Though she'd long outlived her partner by far, truly she'd outlived several generations of her own people. Who, while long lived, had a lifespan of a tawdry three hundred. Long enough for but three dragon mating cycles. 

That was to be expected she knew, dragons lived far, far longer than any species known to her or her people. Yet, their numbers dawdled due to their long mating cycles, low birthing rates, and the aftermath of war. After the war her people had been tasked with their care, her mother had been one of those chosen. The last besides herself to even know of their home planet, her current home, due to powerful magic inbedded into it. And for that reason dragons had passed into legend. And for that reason their eggs, close to hatching, and ready for an owner sold for astronomical sums. Even one egg sold would keep her alive for a hundred years. 

As the air settled around her largest dragon Infiniti left the shelter of the entrance, the link between her and her dragons flaring further to life. They were restless, but she knew they would be. They always were when she took their eggs from them. But she also knew that they'd settle down soon enough, they always did under her careful touch. For now she called them by name, calming them with her familiar presence. "Verdina, Estella, Pyhra." The words were half chant as she repeated them, stepping close enough to run her hands over their muzzles. Each different from the last, but all scaled. 

She stopped beside Verdina, her largest dragon with a barrel chest attached to wings that spanned the entire front of the cave if spread. In size the dragon stood twice her height and was a deep rich copper, the color of the soil with small specks of gold that reflected in the light. "Was it a good hunt?" Saying the words aloud wasn't necessary but it was a force of habit in her long years of mostly verbal communication. Her answer was a low click of the dragon's tongue against large, off white teeth. A noncommittal answer truly if Infiniti had ever heard one. 

Estella let out a small growl, that vibrated all the way through her ruffling the soft peach whisp of hair at the end of her tail. Her small claws clicked against the stone. Infiniti turned to look at her, eyes scanning her body taking in the way pink and peach reflected in the light. Spots of purple mixed into the line of hair that traveled down her long body, she had no wings instead her body undulated in the air currents. She was the only one of the three that could not leave the planet without help. "It can't have been that bad." Infiniti sighed crossing her arms under her breasts. The material brushing against her skin made her shiver. 

This time it was Pyhra who answered with a snort, her blue nostrils flaring. The rest of her body rippled with the action, the undertone of greens on her blue scales catching the light. Making her look like the tide Infiniti had seen on Earth in a not quite clean lake. She had the longest tail and it lashed once quickly. Infiniti sighed again uncrossing her arms to run them over Verdina's side, just above her wing. "We'll find something on the way, we're leaving." In response Pyhra's tail lashed again, agitated. Infiniti ignored it concentrating instead on where they'd be headed, imparting the information to her dragons. 

Taking one last glance into the cavern Infiniti activated her protective charms. She wouldn't be back for a while. At least a month, for now she had planets to visit not other dimensions, those though would come with time. In six months exactly she'd travel back to them to check on the eggs she'd scattered among them. By then the eggs would be close to hatching and she'd have plenty of buyers lined up, regardless of what was born. Mounting Estella, Infiniti shivered against the cool, smooth scales pressing into her naked skin. Then they were flying, magic humming around them as they ascended. The planet beneath them becoming smaller and smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?


	5. Incubating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shownu knows something is afoot and Wonho is more than sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever!!! I rewrote parts like four times but kept coming back to the same parts. It's a bit short but the important parts are in it. So...

'Aren't you coming home soon?' Shownu watched the message blink at him from the corner of his computer screen, where he had an active facebook chat open with his mother. It wasn't his preferred social media platform but it was easier to access than others in the US of A. Where unsurprisingly they didn't offer many of the services he was used to without a VPN. But changing it over to South Korea while he was using his laptop for American sites made using the country code a moot point for the moment. Still, he found himself missing the familiar formats.

Though through the months he'd become accustomed to, if not familiar with the formatting of the foreign sites. Clicking through the websites he used most he did his best to ignore the blinking message. He wasn't sure how to answer it anyway. He wondered if he'd ever know how to answer it as he searched for the closest used car dealership. The money he'd just gotten playing the markets might just be enough for something bigger, something safer. Something a little more permanent. The question his mother had asked blinked behind his eyelids when he closed his eyes in thought. 

He knew he should answer his mother's question, should have an answer for it. It wasn't like he didn't miss home, with its familiar foods, websites, and friends he couldn't easily keep in contact with here. Because he did, but when he thought about leaving, about not living with his current roommates anymore he faltered. There wasn't an answer he could give even as it continued pounding at him behind his eyelids. Sighing heavily, he looked back at his computer closing the offending chat. He could feel inevitable decisions weighing on him. And when or if he was returning home anytime soon was only one of them.

There was still the issue of the egg, not egg as Chagnkyun had started calling it, that was currently still sitting in the middle of the kitchen table a full week later. And as far as any of them could tell nothing much about it changed other than it was now completely covered in pink scales. Well and it was now the size of large melon. Even thinking about it now Shownu found himself sighing. No one had out right asked his opinion on what to do with the not egg recently but there was a tension in the air about it regardless. Because even though the not egg had stopped growing, that didn’t make it less strange.

On top of that strange things had started happening. Though Shownu wasn’t against all of the things that had started happening once the not egg was completely scaled, they were still strange. Like the feeling of being beckoned that started from the base of skull and traveled down the tips of his fingers. He knew without question that he was wanted in the kitchen, that they were all wanted in the kitchen. Where he knew Wonho was making dinner. Shownu sighed to himself writing down the address and the vehicle he was just shy of affording and made his way to the kitchen. He smiled at Wonho as he entered. 

Wonho smiled back at Shownu and went back to stirring the stew he was making. It was almost done and he was just about to call for everyone, but even without turning to look he could feel them all coming. A tingling at the base of his spine that had started not moments before when he'd thought he should call them and ended the moment he felt everyone in the kitchen. "Hyungwon can you get the bowls down?" He asked feeling the other beside him at the counter, he didn't check if he was right. Instead he added, "Minhyuk can you get the spoons and set the table?" He smiled as he heard his requests carried out. 

A week ago he'd have checked if he was right, looked at the one he was asking to ensure their identity. But he no longer felt the need as he continued stirring, adding the final spices assured of his correctness. Behind him, Wonho could hear the scrape of chairs against the tiles. He smiled wider listening to the soft chatter around the table. Picking up the bowls he started slowly serving everyone before he took his own seat, across from him was the egg and then Hyungwon. It was hard to believe how large the egg had gotten recently as he looked at it. The egg highlighted against the black of Hyungwon's around the house shirt.

From it Wonho could feel something else, something not like the others around the table. Though he couldn’t tell what it was he knew without question that it truly was an egg, despite Changkyun’s not egg name, and it was incubating. Had been incubating since it had arrived in their presence. He just wasn’t sure what was going to hatch from it. Or what other incidents might occur first. Such as the feelings he got of the where the others were, and what appeared to be a new ability to call each other. Though he seemed to be the only one doing the calling. He knew the others could, just hadn’t. 

Truthfully as he ate his stew, his eyes wandering around the table, feelings were welling up inside him that had always been there but buried. They were feelings that he could almost feel between them, palpable when their eyes met, their fingers brushed, and their breath caught. Though admittedly Wonho wasn’t sure what they were, he knew that they were important. That these feelings were why he’d already caught a whiff of fall and no one had mentioned going home. Even though he knew, they all knew that they couldn’t survive like this forever. There wasn’t the money for it. But there was something else, something more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter surprising things start happening.


	6. Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things have started happening ever since the egg started scaling over. And not all of them are unwelcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I took forever I apologize. It's not even that I didn't have time. I just didn't manage it wisely and slacked off like always. But things are starting to come together. And finally some feelings come into play. Subtly. 
> 
> This is a long fic in the making. And I blame the fact the inspirations are wanting to see MX raise a dragon and Sailor Moon.

Jooheon tried not to jump as the loud sound of an axe hitting a tree echoed through the empty space behind him. He already knew what was going on, and he was a safe distance away with Minhyuk cleaning the gutters of the barn. Or more accurately for him, holding the ladder still for Minhyuk so that he could reach farther. And that suited him just fine. Except that it now put his back to where Shownu, Wonho, and Changkyun happened to be cutting down the tree the axe was hitting. He'd been hoping to be done by the time they actually started the cutting or at least on the other side still. 

He wasn't quite so lucky though as Minhyuk was making short work of the few leaves that had managed to land in the gutters. Small cooing noises at the leaves were floating down to his ears, and he knew, without asking, that those noises were drawing nearby leaves to Minhyuk’s outstretched hands. He knew because Minhyuk had exclaimed about it when it happened the first time ten minutes ago. But other than the exclamation neither of them had commented on it. After all it was just one of the many strange things that had started happening lately. Strange things that started ever since they’d first found the egg that was unlike any egg they’d seen before.

Currently the egg was still on their kitchen table, completely scaled over with pink scales and seemingly harmless, as it had been for the last three weeks. To Jooheon it seemed unchanged on the outside the same as it had been since it stopped growing. Yet, for reasons he couldn’t put his finger on when he looked at it for any length of time, it seemed to change. To move. As if it really were an egg that were going to produce offspring of some kind. And while he hadn’t voiced the idea out loud he hadn’t needed to. Shownu had done it for him with the smooth suggestion that they should prepare for it to hatch. 

Nothing had come of that statement anymore than had come from Minhyuk’s exclamations about the leaves listening to him in the gutter. Though Jooheon had seen everyone become less leary of the egg lately. More relaxed as they took all of their meals in the kitchen, with very few exceptions. Just another change brought on by the egg, as they used to have a few dinners in the fancier dining room or their own rooms before. Not often, but enough so that the changed was marked. Marked by the pull Jooheon knew they all felt towards the egg, towards each other. He could feel it even now. 

A tingling up his spine that Kihyun and Hyungwon were almost done with lunch and would soon be calling them. Not with words though, but with the feeling of a tingle that would start at the base of his neck and travel down his fingers. A call, they all used now instead of words once they had figured out how. Wonho had been the first. And slowly, so slowly they'd almost not noticed they'd all started. In a way Jooheon knew it meant they were closer, though arguably he knew that from the way there no longer existed any distance between them. Where once there had been little there was now none. 

Evidenced in so many little ways he couldn't quite pinpoint the changes. Such as being able to feel Changkyun behind him, headed his direction from the tree. He only looked back because he was curious what the younger might need. And what he saw was Wonho and Shownu facing down the tree, now marked with small cuts of where they should cut deeper. A task they'd spent all morning on, discussing quietly or arguing about with pointed gestures. But now Changkyun was headed towards him smiling while looking towards the house. And Jooheon wondered if it was with an eagerness for lunch. 

The idea only made Jooheon's stomach drop. Since after the tree was taken care of they couldn't run from the inevitable anymore. They'd have to talk about leaving. As taking care of the tree was the last thing on their to do list. And they'd put it off as long they could. Having already stayed to true beginning of fall. There was nothing else to be done to the property to make it livable or better anymore. And they'd already done several tasks twice, as well as a few things that didn't really need doing like the gutters. He found himself lingering on the thought, a hollow feeling building in his heart the longer it lingered. The more he realized they couldn't keep lingering.

That was the excuse he was going to use to explain away his jumping when Minhyuk started down the ladder, jarring him from his thoughts. Though he'd been expecting it, after all Minhyuk had given him fair warning. And truthfully he was glad they were done with the gutters before the cutting of the tree could truly begin. He trusted Changkyun to be accurate of course and to give the proper directions on where to cut, but it made him nervous knowing the tree would fall at all. After all, cutting off branches was one thing felling trees was another. He'd finally worked himself back into a ready mindset facing the house, knowing he'd be in it by the time the others started. 

At least that's how it was supposed to be. But Jooheon realized quickly that wasn't how things were when a loud boom filled the air behind him. Minhyuk's scream following shortly after, a hand in the air pointing at the tree. It felt like slow motion as he turned to access the scene, heart pounding in anticipation of what he'd see. Fear filling him of what might have happened, what he, they, might have lost that might not be the tree. What greeted his eyes however was not what he expected in the least. It was more akin to a fantasy movie than reality. The tree wasn't cut down, it was exploded. Splinter size pieces flying through the air in every direction. 

Changkyun blinked at his outstretched hand, the vision before him more unbelievable than of the strange occurrences so far. The echo of Minhyuk's scream had yet to fade or time to move correctly, as he watched the effects he knew instinctively that he'd caused. He'd only turned to motion at the tree to answer one of Shownu's hollered questions, brushing his hand through the air in a gesture. And at that gesture the tree and erupted from the inside, breaking apart into splinters all the way down to its roots. He could feel them underground breaking beneath his feet. He could feel them in the air flying every direction. He could feel them bouncing off thick air around Shownu and Wonho.

He could also feel Kihyun and Hyungwon running from the house, drawn out by the boom that wasn't right. That wasn't the sound of a tree hitting the earth. And of course behind him Changkyun could feel Jooheon and Minhyuk, caught up in as much awe as the rest of them. But there were two more he could feel, one so intimately familiar and comforting, while the other was a mass of anger. A dormancy ended and a power waking up. He knew the others felt it too, they felt it all. Then the moment was over just as quickly as it had begun. The only evidence the splinter covered ground. "Fuck." It was all he could say, all he could think. 

"That…" Wonho's voice was soft, timid he knew compared to the heart felt curse Changkyun had muttered. But there were no words for the feelings that he felt. The tingle of something electric along his skin, still there. A force he could exude, had exuded on instinct to protect himself, to protect Shownu who was looking from him to the tree with understanding. Looking around he could feel uncomfortable understanding filling all of them. This wasn't a strange occurrence they could brush off, this wasn't an incident they could ignore and hope it went away. This wasn't an elephant in the room that could be avoided with the delicacy of a bull in a China shop. 

This was a tipping point and as they stood there staring amongst each other and the wreckage, Wonho felt it was about time. Feelings he'd been trying to suppress, ignore, or forget came to the surface in the form of tears on his cheeks. A relief knowing they weren't leaving, that they couldn't leave, that they'd remain together. Words weren't needed for the knowledge to be expressed among them, a sharp stilted laugh broke the utter silence and the moment was moving. They were moving as one, towards each other. Enveloping their bodies as if they could crash together as one, the way their feelings had in that moment. A clarity over taking them of how much they didn't want to part.

Still, this moment didn't last either. Couldn't last and Wonho knew the moment their feelings separated, as did their bodies. "How are we going to clear this?" Kihyun, ever so practical was the one to ask and Wonho found himself smiling. Things hadn't quite changed yet, but they'd changed all the same. And the distinction was clear in how little space there stood between them, speaking louder than any words they could say. Any words they dare say yet, the mystery still there and daunting. But Wonho felt, knew the answers would come. 

What he didn't expect, what none of them could have expected anymore than the explosion, was a woman coming from the forest. The one that edged the not quite small barren field that accompanied the farm. She was naked but that wasn't the strangest thing about her as she emerged, seeming to stare right at them. Her body looked as if it had been dipped in white paint that shimmered a light green in the sunlight. And as she crossed the splintered remains of the tree, her bare feet seemed to float while her eyes a stark neon green on white glowed. Her voice was bell like, but commanding in tone as she called out. "Who dared wake me from my slumber?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts appreciated. I'll try to update sooner next time. If anyone's still reading please leave a comment or kudos. Cause I'm a weak, weak woman and I need love just like everybody else does. 
> 
> .....lowkey a Charmed reference to go with the one buried in chapter. 🙃


End file.
